New Sleeping Habits
by MajselajseL
Summary: Madara and Izuna one day decides that it's about time they share a bed, but their different and old kind of sleeping patterns doesn't exactly complement each other as hoped. MADAIZU Fluff. UCHIHACEST.


**Madara: **17

**Izuna:** 13

**XXX**

"I wonder where Aniki will be sleeping…" Izuna muttered to himself, as he pulled an oversized t-shirt over his head. "Maybe he wants us to sleep in the same bed like… _lovers_?"

He couldn't help squealing and blushing at the picture of the two of them all cuddled up in each others arms.

"_Izuna_?" Madara's voice called from the room opposite of his own. "Are ready to go to bed?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Can you handle your bed sheets on your own or do you need help carrying them to my room?"

'_My room? We __**are**__ going to sleep together from now on!'_ Izuna squealed delighted on the inside.

"… Izuna?" His brother's worried voice sounded.

"Uh… _Hai_! No, I can handle it. I'll be there in a second!"

"Hn."

Izuna immediately grabbed the necessary stuff and hurried down the corridor to his brother's room, where said brother waited for him. Madara didn't hesitate in taking the bed sheets from the younger Uchiha's arms and threw them lazily onto his bed.

"There." He then smiled satisfied at the "prepared" bed. He couldn't wait to get comfortable under the covers. "It's late, so we should hurry getting comfortable. We have an important meeting tomorrow after all."

"Hai." Izuna nodded. Not even a second later did he jump down on top of his brother, who had already crawled underneath his blanket, and grunted, at the feeling of his stomach being crushed by the weight.

Madara murmured something inaudible and then gave his baby brother a light yet firm push on the chest, so he rolled down onto the free spot beside him. Izuna looked up at him with confusion written in his big, black eyes.

"Wha -?" He gasped.

"… You know I'm not good with contact, especially when I'm sleeping."

"… So, that means that... we can't cuddle in the night-time…?" Izuna asked in a small voice. It was clear he was disappointed. Madara immediately felt guilty.

"… I'm sure I can learn it though." He quickly added with a small lopsided and slightly encouraging smile. Hope immediately shined in the back of his baby brother's eyes.

"_Really_?"

"Hn. But it'll probably take some time…"

"I don't care!" Izuna exclaimed as he glomped his brother in a tight hug. "I can wait!"

"Mmm… Good."

**XXX**

The following nights they slept together, as in the same bed, but they had no contact the second they lay down to sleep, which Izuna respected more or less without problem but each night and day he couldn't wait for his brother's "intimacy level" to develop.

There were a few mere problems on the way there though...

**XXX**

**The first night; **

It had been a quiet night so far for both of them and the clock was four am, when Izuna suddenly sat up in bed with a horrified look in his eyes. Too tired to separate dream from reality, he threw himself at his still sleeping brother, took a hold on him and then began shaking him randomly.

"... I-Izuna...?" Madara questioned tiredly while slowly opening his eyes. It took him several long seconds before his mind finally decided to understand what was going on. "... Izuna? What are you doing?"

No response; only more shaking.

"Izuna...! _Stop_!" Madara ordered but when it didn't work, he decided to try to wake the younger Uchiha by pushing him down onto the bed by putting a hand on his (Izuna's) chest. Izuna, however, immediately reacted by trying to sit back up but the hand continued to hold him down. "_Stop_! Lie down already! Go back to sleep!"

Luckily, Izuna finally listened and fell "limp". The older Uchiha sighed before following his brother's example. He wondered if Izuna would remember any of it in the morning...

**XXX**

**The second night; **

The brothers slept peacefully that night without interrupting each other's sleeping pattern. That is until Madara turned onto his side and hit his brother in the face with an arm.

Both of them immediately snapped out of dreamland.

"I'm sorry...!" Madara gasped wide eyed.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'm fine." Izuna laughed hoarsely.

"Good..." The older Uchiha sighed relieved. "I didn't do it on purpose..."

"Of course not and it's really okay." Izuna reassured with a small smile. "Shit happens sometimes..."

With that statement, both of them relaxed fully and quickly slipped into dreamland again. Madara still felt slightly guilty though...

**XXX**

**The third night; **

The night started out well with no particular problems. That is until Madara woke up, lying on his side, to the feeling of something "heavy" resting on his stomach.

Turning his attention on whatever it might be, he discovered that it was none other than his brother who was still soundly asleep. Rolling his eyes softly, he decided to just let it be and tried to go back to sleep when something suddenly touched his ass.

Madara immediately shuddered.

"Izuna..." He then whispered. He received no response though. "Izuna..." This time he tried to poke him as well. Still no response. "_Izuna_." He hissed at last. "_Wake up_!"

"Mmm...?"

"Wake up!"

"Why...?"

"You're unconsciously stroking my ass...!"

"... W-what?" Izuna stuttered confused, while tiredly opening his eyes. "What's going on...?"

"It's the middle of the night and you're unconsciously stroking my ass...!" Madara exclaimed again. When the only response he received was another confused look, he decided to just push Izuna down onto the bed.

Luckily, Izuna didn't protest and simply went back to sleep.

**XXX**

**The fourth night; **

Izuna woke up in the middle of the night to find his brother stroking him over the head and watching him intensely.

"Aniki...? Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see... Do want to go outside for a bit? Some fresh air might help."

"No. I'll fall asleep eventually."

"Okay. Do you want to change position?" Izuna proposed. He was referring to the fact that the older Uchiha had to be perfectly comfortably to be able to fall sleep, and there was a chance that he didn't like their current position.

They were both curled into balls on their side, and Izuna's head were resting rather clumsily on his brother's firm stomach. Madara usually preferred either more intimacy or practically none at all.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

With that stated, Izuna decided to just close his eyes again and attempted to fall back to sleep. Madara watched him yet again for several seconds. A smug idea then crossed his mind;

"Sex might help though."

"Not happening, Aniki." Izuna grunted. "I'm too tired..."

"... Hn."

**XXX**

**Finally after several**** days; **

After several nights, Izuna decided to whine about the lack of intimacy. Madara argued that he wasn't satisfied with the amount of sex he got those days but didn't complain about it. After several long minutes of discussion, he finally agreed to try to find one he could live with when falling asleep.

It took them many attempts but they finally found one to start out with; Izuna lying on his back with his brother resting his head on his chest and further down.

"Mmm… Now, this is great."

"Like this? _This_ is acceptable?" Izuna asked perplexed, as relaxed his head further on the pillow.

The older Uchiha nodded into his shoulder.

"Mmm…" He hummed satisfied, while slowly closing his eyes in obvious pleasure and snuggling further into his brother's arms. "I can live with this."

The younger Uchiha sighed contently, before closing his eyes too and unconsciously beginning to run one of his hands through his brother thick hair.

"Agreed."

**XXX**

Madara never mastered the "sleeping cuddler thing", but he never neglected his brother, when said person cuddled up to him. And sometimes, at rare occasions, he would unconsciously cuddle up to Izuna in his sleep and actually spoon him.

It was one of those rare moments, Izuna treasured the most.

**So, here's a small fanfic I have been writing on the last year. ****The first three nights are actually built on my sister and my own weird actions when we were sharing a bed on vacation last summer :P**

**The reason why Madara can accept the final position is presumably because ****it's a position he is often in, A.K.A. the missionary position :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ;D **

**Reviews are appreciated! :3 **


End file.
